


chilly days and cute dancers

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, dance class, hand holding, hyunin, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “so maybe you’re not a good dancer, but, at least you have cute going for you.”





	chilly days and cute dancers

standing in front of the door of his supposed new dance class, jeongin really wished he had the ability to say no to his mom. sadly, out of fear of disappointing her, jeongin never found himself able to say no to the things that she -- or any (other) adult, for that matter -- asked him to do. yes, jeongin was a pushover. he took a deep breath and was about to walk through the doors when he realized something: he hadn’t danced in ages, not since he was younger, which meant he was going to go in there and make a complete fool of himself. he contemplated his options for a while. he could walk in and be the worst dancer there, or he could turn around and walk back home, making up some kind of story to tell his mom. in the end it was cold outside so for the sake of preventing his fingers from freezing off, he decided to enter the building.

when he walked in, it was at least a relief to see they hadn’t started yet. someone, he wasn’t sure who, handed him a clipboard with what he assumed was the sign-in so he signed his name in the box and handed it back. he had just started looking around the room when the instructor said that it was time to start, so he followed the other students to stand scattered in front of the teacher and mirrors. warmups were satisfying for jeongin because he had always liked letting loose his tense muscles. 

after warmups, the teacher instructed them to partner up and this part was the part he had dreaded. he frantically looked around the room as the happy and chatting students partnered up. just when he thought everyone had a partner he felt a tap on his shoulder. “hey,” he heard and when he turned around he was met with the prettiest boy he had ever seen. jeongin swore his own mouth went agape, braces showing in all their glory. “let’s partner up, yeah?” said the boy with a smile. said boy was taller than he, but not by too much. his hair looked soft; he had full and pretty pink lips and a very adorable mole under his left eye. 

jeongin didn’t notice he was staring starstruck until the boys expression changed. “oh. yeah, yeah. yeah we can partner.” the boy giggled and it was by far the cutest thing jeongin had ever heard. he followed him to their own corner of the room. “hwang hyunjin.” cute boy said when they made it there. “what?” jeongin asked. “my name,” the boy looked amused “hwang hyunjin.” “oh. jeongin. yang jeongin.” and jeongin was pretty sure he heard hyunjin say “cute” under his breath but the instructor started talking about their next task so he pretended he didn’t hear it. turned out, their task was a trust fall which was not something jeongin thought was a good thing to be doing with a cute boy. he turned to face hyunjin and said “well you’re taller so.” “so you’re saying i should catch you?” and jeongin hesitantly nodded. he turned around, ready to (hopefully) fall into hyunjin’s arms, when he figured that since he didn’t have to face the other, now was a good time to break the embarrassing news. “i’m just warning you, hyunjin, you might have chose the wrong partner. i haven’t danced since i was little.” then he closed his eyes and fell back. 

he didn’t feel himself slap the floor which was a good sign so he opened his eyes only to see hyunjins face right leaning right over his from where he had caught him. jeongin took on a blush which made hyunjin giggle his cute giggle as he stood jeongin back up. after jeongin was standing up faced away from hyunjin, just like he was before he fell, hyunjin leaned forwards and whispered in his ear “so maybe you’re not a good dancer, but, at least you have cute going for you.” 

when the dance class was over hyunjin offered to take jeongin home and jeongin for some reason couldn’t find it in himself to reject the offer. as they walked towards jeongin’s house, the younger planned to start a conversation to cancel out the awkwardness. “i can’t believe we’ve already started our choreo on the first day,” he blew cold smoke as he talked“we still have about five months until-“ but he stopped talking because he felt some kind of warm contact with his hand.

he slowly looked down and saw hyunjins hand in his then he looked up to see hyunjin rosy cheeked and not looking at him. “what-“ jeongin begins but the other boy interrupted him “it’s cold out, we can use whatever warmth we can get” and when hyunjin slipped both their hands into his front hoodie pocket with a smile, jeongin thought that maybe hyunjin was also another person he just couldn’t bear say no to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! im definitely planning to write more hyunin soon because there’s simply not enough fics of them.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
